Como no podía ser de otra manera
by HelenRosalie
Summary: Los colores se mezclaban, medio negro, medio gris y todo se movía, o tal vez era él que se había desmayado, pero poco importaba eso ahora. Post Deathly Hallows .


**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Summary: **Otra más de sus típicas peleas, salvo que esta vez una presentación puede cambiarlo todo. Contiene un fragmento de Deathly Hallows.

* * *

_- Espera -dijo Bellatrix agudamente - a todos excepto... excepto a la sangresucia._

_Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer, el maldito se estaba relamiendo._

_-¡No! ¡Puedes tenerme a mí, cógeme a mí! - Pero era inútil, era inútil_

Despertó completamente bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Sabía que había sido una pasadilla, lo sabía incluso dentro del sueño, pero la sensación de volver a estar en la Mansión Malfoy a punto de perder_la_ lo hizo revolverse y tantear a oscuras sobre la cama -_algo estúpido_- pensó. Ella no estaba allí, no esa noche.

El asco por haber revivido cosas que estaban enterradas ya, en el pasado, se mezcló la culpa. _Su_ culpa., como siempre, claro.

Ese terrible dolor justo en su estómago, el sentimiento haciéndose físico como diciendo que esta vez algo había pasado, que la llamara, - _pero vamos idiota es lo mejor que tienes!_.

_Peleaban._ Ellos peleaban siempre, era su naturaleza, algo normal y tan real como que James sería terriblemente parecido a su abuelo, como que nadie además de ella leería ''Historia de Hogwarts'' por placer, como que la genética había ganado y Ginny estaba embarazada de otro varón .

Pero hoy, en esta nueva pelea, algo había cambiado . _Click _. Algo hizo que Hermione no hiciera lo de siempre - dedicarle una mirada capaz de congelar a cualquiera y aguantar sin hablar, hasta que el pelirrojo dijera alguna otra incoherencia que la hiciera reír- no, esta vez ella decidió marcharse.

Exactamente por qué? no lo sabía. Recordaba haber estado mencionando que no entendía, realmente, el por qué del nombre Severus para su pequeño sobrino. _Vamos, si no tenían nombres Bilius es mejor_, había dicho. Ella lo miró con esa cara de_- francamente Ronald, tu sensibilidad no ha aumentado ni un poquito_- pero rió. Y luego de dedicarle un par de bromas a Harry, él dijo algo como- _Por suerte nosotros no tenemos esos problemas, digo, buscar nombres de bebés y eso, asusta realmente sabes?, cada día estoy más lejos de querer hijos_. Y en alguna parte de su estúpido discurso ella se había largado a llorar, corrió por la casa diciendo cosas que, sinceramente no se entendían , y desapareció, y él qué había hecho?. Nada. _Perfecto, perfecto grandísimo idiota._

Y ahora se encontraba allí a quién sabe qué hora de la madrugada, todavía inquieto por la pesadilla, debatiéndose entre salir o quedarse, esperar que se calmara todo, o exponerse a una parva de canarios, o quién sabe que cosas peores.

Se levantó dispuesto a buscarla en el mismo momento de que un ruido sordo proveniente de la sala lo sobresaltó.

Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para pedir perdón , sonrió al pensarlo. Su alegría duró aproximadamente lo que tardó en verla, parada allí, con los ojos hinchados, despeinada- _más que de costumbre_- , con el labio temblándole ligeramente y esa expresión en la cara, esa expresión que hacia que se le encogiera el corazón y un nudo se instalara en su garganta, esa expresión que le decía que no importaba, esta vez, quién tenía la culpa, que terminara con lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

_No, no Ronald no quiero que hables, escúchame ... te dije que te callaras_- Bien bien, la escucharía, pero esas lagrimas, _oh por Merlin_.- _Estoy embarazada._

Lo soltó así, sin más, sin regañarlo un poco antes, sin explicarle las razones del enojo de manera un poco más sutil, de acuerdo él no era la sutileza en persona pero vamos, un poco de compasión. Y de pronto no veía y las cosas se volvieron confusas. Los colores se mezclaban, medio negro, medio gris, y todo se movía, o tal vez era el que se había desmayado, pero poco importaba eso ahora. No escuchaba, bueno, no concientemente, alguien le estaba hablando, probablemente ... _seguramente _Hermione...

- ... _así que si tu no quieres a este niño pues yo podré sola- _dijo ella, al parecer estaba dando un largo discurso, no dándose por enterada que él estaba lejos, muy inconsciente, repitiendo las mismas palabras en su cabeza, _embarazada embarazada embarazada,_ y siguió _– Pero este hijo es mio, y lo tendré Ronald._

_- Un momento, qué?_ – ¿ tenerlo? Pues claro que lo tendrían, era un niño no un paquete de Sortilegios Weasley con devolución.

_- Que lo tendré aunque tu no quieras_ – Y al decirlo hizo ese gesto tan suyo, subiendo el mentón y poniendo esa mirada tan inmensa que abrumaba

_- Qué? _

_- En qué momento te has vuelto así de idiota? Que .._

_- Voy, vamos a tener un hijo y lo unico que dices es lo tendré? ¿Quién dijo lo contrario? Bien no me mires así, fui yo, pero .. es porque no lo sabia, tengo una bocaza enorme y digo cosas así, tú me conoces, es verdad no pensaba en hijos, hasta ahora, pero esto cambió, lo tenemos, ya existe. Te amo y eso es lo único que importa, vamos cariño, __¿Por qué no me estas abrazando en este momento? oh creo que voy a caerme._

Y ella sonrió de una manera que él nunca había visto, y ese lugar vacío, que no sabia que existía en su interior, se colmó, con Hermione en sus brazos sollozando de felicidad y su hija, sí su hija, de manera tácita presenciando la escena.

Rose Weasley fue presentada a su padre, como no podía ser de otra manera, en medio de una pelea.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia , si quieren dejar su opinión será siempre bienvenida.

~ Helen.


End file.
